Brotherly Love (Lemmy Koopa x Larry Koopa)
by ThatSlyWriter
Summary: When an accident leads to love, how will one lover tell the other? How can they cope? What are the obstacles they will face? Well, Lemmy and Larry are about to find out...
1. A Stumble Of Fun

Chapter 1: A Stumble Of Fun

It was a normal morning for the Bowser residence. After being defeated in the BeanBean Kingdom by Mario and Luigi, and being brainwashed by a Toadie, the koopalings chilled at home. Lemmy Koopa, the youngest child, woke up very peacefully. He had to let his eyes adapt since he only slept for 6 hours whilst he listened to the sounds of koopas patroling the castle, chain chomps barking, and Lava bubbles jumping.

Lemmy jumped out of bed and took this shell and slipped in it, fitting over his head, then claws, and finally wriggled in his tail through his shell and walked out of his room. He passed the family game room and glanced inside to see Wendy, Roy, Iggy, and Morton playing a board game. Lemmy was shocked to even see Roy and Wendy actually spending time with their sibilings. He didnt know where Ludwig or Larry were, which they probably were in their rooms playing music or somewhere else. He walked to the kitchen and saw nothing for him.

"Dangit, they ate my breakfest!" Lemmy sighed. He went to the fridge and saw a note made for him with a plate of pancakes. He took the note and read ,"Hey young bro, I saved some pancakes for you, Signed Ludwig." Lemmy smiled at the breakfest ahead of him.

Ludwig was very smart and taught Lemmy to be strategic and basics in kidnapping and tricks, and thats how Lemmy learned to stand on his ball easily when he younger-er. He smiled and kept that in the back of his mind to thank him later. He warmed up the cold breakfest and ate happily. After he scarfed it down, he left his plate in the sink and walked to Kamek's Quarters to go find Kamek. He wanted to go play with someone since he was now bored.

He wanted to go play with Kamek since he's kept to himself for a while and been alone so maybe Lemmy could cheer him up. Lemmy headed to the basement area to see a bunch of books and pictures of him and Bowser and the Koopalings. Kamek usually kept to himself, but he is a nice magician and even taught his brother Iggy magic and gave them all wands a year ago. Lemmy saw Kamek organizing some antiques and potions on a shelf.

"Hey Kamek!" Lemmy yelled, which startled Kamek and made the shelf fall with all the antiques on it dropping without a shatter. Lemmy got worried for a bit.

"Sorry!" He yelled and helped him pick up the souveniers.

"That's alright. What do you want Master Lemmy?" Kamek questioned.

"Are you busy? Wanna play with me?" Lemmy innocently asked.

"Sorry, but Im busy organizing a few things Lemmy. Maybe later?" Kamek said sorrowingly, rubbing his rainbow hair.

"Okay.." Lemmy walked out of the chamber sad.

*meanwhile*

Larry was so bored and wanted to play Tennis with someone, but the others didnt want to. He was walking to the kitchen to get a snack and spotted Lemmy walking sadly from a nearby hallway. He looked bummed and decided to walk to his brother.

"Hey Lem-Lem!" Larry greeted.

"Hi Larry.." he didnt look up.

"Whats the matter?" Larry didnt like seeing any of his brothers or sister unhappy, except Roy, he sometimes was a bully. Lemmy was the younger child so Larry didnt want to see him unhappy and wanted to cheer him up cause thats what he does.

"Nobody wants to play with me, they're busy." Larry had an idea. He was looking for a tennis player so he thought Lemmy could join him.

"Hey, wanna play Tennis with me Lemmy?" He asked happily.

Lemmy sniffled at first, but said "Sure." And he and Larry headed to he backdoor and towards the tennis courts. There were 6 different courts, whilst 2-3 were used by Bomb-Ombs, Shy Guys, and Hammer Bros who were on break. Larry grabbed a racket and tossed it to Lemmy, who caught it easily. Larry had his signature racket, blue to the brim and his favorite.

"Ready?" Larry yelled.

"Y-yeah!" Lemmy meekly replied. He wasnt a sportsy koopa, he only knew how to kick, stand, or on a ball. Not using a bat or so to do it. Larry threw the green ball and swung his racket, hitting it towards Lemmy. He hesitated, but swung his racket and perfectly hit it back. Lemmy was shocked.

"Good Job little bro!" Larry exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Lemmy said happily.

They both swung the racket and managed to never let it hit the ground.

"You're so good at this!" Larry complemented, happy his brother and himself were having fun.

When the tennis ball had came to Larry, he hit it hard and the ball got on Lemmy's side but was close to the net. Lemmy ran to hit the ball back, but unfortunately, his foot caught the net and he fell face first into the concrete.


	2. Caring Hands

Chapter 2: Caring Hands

"LEMMY!" Larry yelled, dropping his favorite racket and ran to his brother.

He was face first kissing the floor and seemed at first like he was in a coma. Larry saw him slowly breathe so he must have been alive and conscious. He grabbed his shoulders and turned him over. His eyes and mouth were closed, slow breathing was coming from him and he had a huge bruise on his forehead. Luckily, he wasnt bleeding. Larry breathed a sigh of relief, but still worried that someone would have spotted him with an unconscious Lemmy and accuse Larry of hurting him. He carried him in his arms and ran inside the castle.

With Lemmy in his arms, Larry took him to his room and lay him in the bed. (Lemmy wasnt in a coma, he isnt dead) He thought to himself. He tripped over the tennis net trying to hit the tennis ball back, and fell face first. Larry shed a tear but pulled himself up and decided to fix him up before King Dad found out. Larry ran out the room to his bathroom finding Bandages and an Ice Pack Block from Icey-Isle.

He ran back to Lemmy's room and closed the door behind him. Larry took the bandages and wrapped it around his bruise. Then, he took the IceBlock and applied it to his bruise as Lemmy's clas twitched because of the cold.

"Im sorry Lemmy, I know you cant hear me, but I didnt mean for you to be injured," Larry cried. He knew it wasnt his fault, but he still felt bad.

Larry placed his claw on his and squeezed it. "You will be okay. I hope."

He wiped away his tears and decided to monitor him for some time. Larry did fall asleep after 20 minutes and didnt wake until 3 hours later, at 7pm. Larry didnt know what time it was or where he was until he saw Lemmy in a fetal position sleeping. Larry smiled. (He's so cute like that) He thought.

He walked slowly out of the room, but stepped on a creaky board, which Larry heard a yawn behind him. He turned and saw Lemmy awake and stretching himself out.

"Hey Larry, Where are you going?" Lemmy asked innocently.

"Im going to my room..." Larry replied. As he continued to walk to the door, Lemmy said,"Wait!"

Larry turned around to see Lemmy motioning for him to get close. Larry walked to him and leaned closer to him.

"Thanks for looking after me bro. I appreciate it." Lemmy smiled.

"Your welcome."

Larry put his claw on Lemmy's and hugged him. "I love you brother." He cried.

"I love you too Larry." Lemmy hugged back, smiling that his brother was so caring.

But in the back of his mind, Larry loved him really, more than a brother.

"Well, Ima go to bed, goodnight Lemmy."

"Goodnight Larry!" He said happily. He rubbed his colorful hair and left. Larry turned off the lamp and closed the door. He walked to his room and felt happy and cheerful he made Lemmy happy and being there for him too. Larry closed the door behind him and got ready for bed, showering his hair and self, brushing his teeth and such. He yawned and took off his shell, and put it in a nearby box.

Larry looked at a nearby photo of all his brothers, himself, and his sister, Kamek, and Bowser happy at Mushroom Park. He focused on Lemmy instantly, with his smile, and Larry slightly blushed.

(Is it bad I love him...its wrong to love love your family...but..we dont even know our own mother) Larry thought to himself. He finally put his claws to his face and groaned.

"Ugh..Lemmy is just..so adorable! Agh!" Larry said quietly to himself. (I wish I could love him and hug him forever..) Larry found Lemmy to be cute and usually happy and energetic. He always wanted to have fun and today, he and Lary spent time together playing Tennis, even if he got hurt. He still felt guilt, but knew Lemmy forgave him so it didnt fully worry him. Larry was tired and rested his head on his pillow, underneath his covers. He fell asleep, with one thing on his mind.

Lemmy.


	3. Competition

Chapter 3: Competition

Larry was the Best when it comes to Tennis and he managed to finally beat his rival. Mario.

Finally, after all those years, He beat Mario! The crowds were cheering him on and Larry felt proud.

"Larry! Larry!" They cried. Larry then saw his dad clapping happily with joyful tears.

"That's my son! I raised him!" He proudly exclaimed. Then Larry got tackled to the ground by a shadowy figure. It took thim a few seconds to realize the person who knocked him over, was Lemmy.

Larry blushed slightly.

"Oh you're fantastic Larry!" Lemmy proudly exclaimed.

"T-thanks...I-" but before be could finish, Lemmy pressed his lips onto Larry's. Larry turned as ripe as a tomato. He enjoyed this kiss and the way Lemmy was so gentle. He didn't want this moment to end, Ever. Then Lemmy stopped and said, "Hey Larry.."

"Hm?"

Then he started yelling.

Larry jumped out of bed and almost fell off his bed in panic. He was breathing hard as if he was being suffocated or drowned and calmed down for a second to find the source of sound. It was his Bomb-Omb Alarm Clock. He got annoyed and threw it across the room, then it stopped.

Larry stretched and thought (It was a dream!? That sucked..) He liked the moment Lemmy kissed him but he knew that dream probably wouldn't happen again. After getting ready for the day, he slipped into his shiny shell, and then noticed a sticky note on a drawing next to where he picked up his shell.

Larry took the note with a puzzled look. "Hey big brother, thank you for looking after me yesterday. I appreciate it." Then he took off the sticky note and saw the drawing. It was of Lemmy and Larry holding hands and a heart in the background. Larry almost shed a tear of joy, that note instantly made his morning, and day. He held the drawing closer to his chest and hugged it, but didnt crumble or bend it, it was too perfect.

Larry continued putting on his shell, continued fixing his blue-dyed mohawk, then left to the living room. It was about 9:07am and breakfest was served a few minutes prior. He got to the kitchen and saw every other koopaling with their breakfests. Each koopaling had a certain breakfest that they liked, rare occassions they had the same breakfest. Morton and Roy had waffles today, Wendy had french toast, Lemmy and Ludwig had pancakes, Iggy had eggs with a hashbrown, and he saw his part of the table with Eggs and Bacon.

"Morning Larry. You overslept your clock huh?" Ludwig asked, in a good mood.

Larry rubbed his eyes as he still was a bit tired. "Yeah...just tired than normal."

"Hm, well if you were gone for another minute, I would have ate them!" Roy snickered.

"Nu-uh! I would have devoured it first!" Wendy smirked at Roy.

"Really? You would have had to fight these guns~" Roy laughed and flexed his arm.

"Muscle? All I see is flab." Iggy joked making Ludwig and Lemmy giggle.

"Shut up crazy eyes." Iggy rolled his eyes and ignored Roy's insult.

"Alright pinky."

Larry devoured his bacon when his eyes caught to Lemmy. Lemmy looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Hey, you guys wanna play Soccer Shell?" Lemmy said.

"Yeah!" Roy triumphed.

"You are SO going down Roy!" Iggy challenged.

"What about you Larry?" Lemmy asked.

"Oh..uh. Sure! Why not?" He said.

Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry were up against Morton, Roy, and Ludwig, and Wendy was referee. Their dad was running errands so they had the castle to themselves. Lemmy got a koopa shell from one of the troops and threw it in the air.

"Iggy! When I pass it, kick it back!" Larry yelled.

Iggy gave a thumbs up. Wendy blew the whistle and Roy striked the shell first, but Lemmy stopped it and kicked it back to Larry. He striked to Iggy who kept running ahead while Morton was on his tail.

"Now!" Larry said as Iggy kicked the shell at Larry who kept running.

"I got him!" Roy said, leaving his position as defense.

As he ran to Larry, he had sidestepped and tripped Roy as he fell and ate the grass. Wendy and Lemmy laughed away, whilst Larry continued ahead. He passed Ludwig, who gave a smirk when he looked back, and shot the shell at the goal, due to Morton laughing at Roy's tumble.

"Team Larry 1, Team Roy 0!" Wendy announced.

Then it was Lemmy's turn to kick.


	4. Kick Into Action

Chapter 4: Kick into Action

Larry ran to a corner and signaled Lemmy to come over. Wendy blew the whistle and Lemmy had kicked the shell at his brother who stopped it with his claw. Lemmy continued but Ludwig had jumped into his way and stole the shell, while Lemmy spun around confused. Larry and Iggy had tensed up and were ready to block the shell back.

"Take this!" Ludwig exclaimed, kicking up the shell and headbutting it in the air towards the goal.

Lemmy was fortunate enough to jump in the way and block the incoming shell with his chest. Ludwig was surprised and thought (Impressive.) Larry took off with the shell running in a free space until Morton and Roy were getting closer to stop him.

"Come on Morton! I aint doing all the work!" Roy yelled.

"Fine!" Morton grunted as he turned into his shell and spun faster and faster in place, then he chasedu after the blue-haired koopa.

Larry turned around after hearing the ground shake and saw Morton coming after him.

"Yikes! Lemmy!" Larry grabbed his attention as Lemmy was running ahead.

"Score it for me!" and kicked it towards Lemmy who was now a bit stressed he had the shell now. With that, Larry got trampled by Morton.

"Uh-oh" Lemmy said to himself. Ludwig ran at Lemmy ready to steal and score one point for his team. Lemmy was shaking but then had an idea! Lemmy jumped on the shell controling his balance, and running with it like he does with his ball. He continued rolling at fast speed past both Ludwig and Morton who couldnt catch up to him.

He jumped in the air with his claws stuck on the shell, throwing it in the air with him. With his strength and that moment, Lemmy kicked the airborn shell into the goal as Roy ducked and it went in.

"Team Larry 2! Team Roy! Zero!" Wendy annoucned smiling at Roy's incompetence to win.

Roy snarled. "Hey midget! Me and you right now! See if you are ready to play sports on your own! You coward!"

"Uh...Im not sure.." Lemmy hesitated.

"HAH! See? What a coward you are..pathetic." Roy cocked.

Lemmy looked down out of shame, but Larry put his claw on his shoulder.

"You can beat him. I know it." He encouraged.

"B-but he's gonna murder me!" Lemmy was nervous, however, Larry wanted to be there and support him. He made a promise to himself that he will be there for Lemmy, throught thick and thin.

"Lemmy. Try your best! Learn to sidestep Roy and that will buy you time." Larry smiled a bit and nudged him. He was still looking down and shaking.

"You can do it Lem-Lem!" He yelled making Lemmy look up at him and smile a bit.

"Thanks.." He said hugging Larry, making him blush slightly.

He let go and ran to the field where Roy was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Aaaand...Go!" Wendy yelled throwing the shell onto the field. Roy immediatly ran after it and stole it, running at Lemmy. Ludwig and Morton cheered on Roy, but Iggy and Larry cheered on Lemmy who was trying to catch up.

"Go Lemmy! Tackle him!"

Lemmy ran to the side of Roy and managed to kick the shell out of his way, making him stop and look for a few seconds. Lemmy ran over and kicked the shell the other way.

"Woo! Go Lem-Lem! You're doing awesome!" Larry cheered on happily.

Roy growled even madder. He retreated into his shell and spun around in a circle, then charged at Lemmy at full speed. He was halfway to the goal. Lemmy knew he could make it.

When all of a sudden, he felt being picked up, and thrown across the field.

"Hey!" Larry shouted.

"Little pipsqueak doesn't know his boundaries!" Roy laughed and took the shell away, passing by a fallen Lemmy on the field. Lemmy was on his back and struggled to get back up off his shell.

"Come on Lemmy!" Iggy yelled.

Roy kept going slower, taunting Lemmy, laughing Maniaclly.

"Get up! You can beat Roy!" Lemmy tried to rock back and forth, failing each time. He was hopeless. He nearly cried and retreated into his shell.

(Maybe I AM useless without help...) he sobbed into his shell.

"Come on Lemmy! I know you can do it!" Larry's voice echoed in his head. He didnt want to let Larry down. He didnt need to give up. He needed to have hope. Lemmy had another idea. One that may be able to stop Roy.

On the field, everyone saw Lemmy's shell rock back and forth. They were all puzzled and when Roy turned around, he notived too.

"Aww...is little midget crying?"

Then, his shell began to spin, although upside down. Then he started to create a duststorm, and spun right towards Roy. His eyes widened as Lemmy knocked right into him and jumped out of his shell, kicking the shell back away from his goal from more than across the field.

"What. Just. Happened?" Iggy and Ludwig said in Unison.

"He did a Backshell Spin." Larry said calmly, yet surprised. They looked at Larry like he was crazy.

"It's a koopaling ability, it makes sense for Lemmy to learn since he's an acrobatic."

Lemmy was happily whisking the shell across the field as Roy was chasing him now even more confused that Lemmy was able to stop and steal the shell and Angry.

"Take this!" Lemmy said prideful, kicking the shell into the open goal.

Iggy, Larry, Ludwig, even Morton cheered and clapped. Wendy also clapped and remarked,"Cool Trick Lem. 3-0 Team Larry wins!"

Roy was speechless. His younger brother bested him. Larry ran to his brother, picking him up and happily cheering him on.

"I told you you can do it! You were awesome out there! Your so talented!" Larry hugged Lemmy tightly and he didnt mind at all.

"Thanks Larry. I did have faith, and that trick was awesome huh?"

"Yeah it was!" Larry replied smiling. Lemmy blushed but Larry didnt notice.

Lemmy was put down and saw Roy walking back to the castle alone. He ran to him and walked beside him.

"Good game Roy," Lemmy said and held out his claw. There was a pause.

Then Roy said,"Good game. You were good out there." With that, he shaked Lemmy's claw and continued walking. Lemmy smiled now that he was on somewhat good terms with Roy now, and ran back with everyone else.

Larry was right, believing in himself worked. For some reason, Lemmy saw Larry as inspiring and lively, always positive and caring when it came to his family and passions. Lemmy brushed off that feeling as just family emotions, but Love is a powerful thing.

Larry knows that.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

A few hours later at Dinner, Bowser returned home from running errands and getting groceries. All the Koopalings besides Roy, who was quiet for the most part due to his loss, were telling King Dad what happened between Lemmy and Roy earlier.

He only smiled and stated,"Well Lemmy, you are now a sportsy koopa. That's good! Im proud of you son." He laughed.

Bowser and Kamek finished Dinner, homemade rice with tacos and grilled cheese with fries. Morton, Iggy, and Wendy liked rice with tacos. Larry, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig preferred the latter. Kamek and Bowser liked either of the meals so they didn't care, and chatted with the koopalings. Larry didn't eat his food fast this time, he was looking at Lemmy, studying him like a test.

(Colorful..beautiful hair...such a shiny shell...a cute face, so adorable!) He blushed and thought to himself, ignoring Wendy calling his name.

"Larry. Larry!" She yelled, making everyone stop talking and look at him, and he focused back into reality. "Y-yeah?"

"Should we go to the Mall tomorrow?"

"Oh uh...okay."

Ludwig noticed his daydreaming very closely and everyone went back to talking except him. He saw where he was staring at, it was in Lemmy's direction. Larry went back to eating slowly and Ludwig called him from across the table.

"Larry."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Ludwig was curious. He thought Larry was plotting something on Lemmy, like a prank, just by the way he was looking at him.

"Im alright." Larry assured him. Ludwig doubted his statement. He knew something was up.

"Can you and me talk privately after Dinner?"

"Okay then..." Larry utterly agreed.

After everyone was full and the other koopalings went to their rooms and King Dad and Kamek gone, Larry went to Ludwig's room like he said. He walked in and saw Ludwig sitting on his bed quietly writing and didn't look up.

"Close the door please," Ludwig quietly acknowledged him. Larry did so and sat on a nearby chair.

"Why were you looking at Lemmy at Dinner earlier?"

"Because he was talking." Larry exclaimed with a tid bit of hesitation in his voice. Ludwig wanted the truth, this seemed uncertainly the case. Lemmy was one concern of his it seemed.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Larry? I wont tell anyone anyway." Ludwig assured him.

"Yeah..I know.." He said looking down. He wanted to say but was embarrased to talk about his feelings towards Lemmy.

Ludwig saw him stare at the floor. He knew he had Larry's trust now.

"Please tell me. What's wrong?"

Larry sighed. He just wanted to tell Ludwig all his passions and interests into Lemmy and how adorable he is, but that would seem so weird to Ludwig, he would hate him or tell King Dad. But, he knew that it's his choice to love whoever he wants, so he finally had some courage to speak out.

"Don't tell another living or dead soul. Alright?" Larry stated.

"I promise that." Ludwig nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Larry took a deep inhale, then exhaled. He was ready but also ready to face judgement by his older brother.

"Okay, Lemmy. You see...I." Ludwig was listening close.

"I l-love him." He shamely said. Ludwig had a puzzled look.

"Well that's family-"

"No. I mean I find him adorable, and cute, I love him more than family!" Larry said in a worried tone. Ludwig could sense the stress coming from his voice. His eyes widened a bit but didn't to the point of bulging out of his head.

"When we played Tennis, we were having fun together. Then, he accidentally tripped over the net and fell unconscious. I took care of him after that incident and fixed him up. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping, so cute! That's when I had felt some connection to him, I felt admiration towards him." Then he started to cry.

"I want to love him with all my heart..but it seems wrong for me to love my younger brother! And if that wasn't bad, would Lemmy even love me back?" He brokedown into more tears. Ludwig felt bad for Larry and his emotions. He knew to never bottle up emotions or this would happen, he was glad he was open to him but the result of crying tugged his heart a bit.

"Oh Larry..Don't cry. It's okay." He jumped off his bed and walked towards him.

"N-no. I think its wrong to Love, Love family.." Then Larry felt Ludwig's claw on his shoulder.

"We dont know our own mom Larry. So what I say, go with it. You can choose to love Lemmy. I dont care. I wont judge your actions." Ludwig was surprised that it stopped Larry crying. He did mean every word he said, he didnt care for what his siblings did, especially Larry and Lemmy, they liked having fun and did whatever they wanted to, Ludwig didnt stop them. He didnt need to add more stress to Larry's plate if Ludwig hated his choice to fall for Lemmy, but that wasnt the case.

"But I still like Lemmy...so that makes me-"

"Gay?" Ludwig finished, then shrugged when Larry looked up at him with some leftover tears in his eyes.

"You do you Larry, dont let anyone tell you otherwise. If you love Lemmy, go for it!" Ludwig encouraged and smiled a bit.

Larry took a few moments to take in his advice. He wiped away his tears and stood up in a better mood. He took his words to heart and Ludwig was right. Its HIS choice to love Lemmy, not anyone else's, and if they have a problem with it, then so be it. He will express himself however he chooses to do so.

"Thank you Ludwig!" Larry hugged his brother crying on his shoulder while he patted his shell slowly, trying to not hurt his hand by the spikes and comfort him.

"Its no biggie." He replied letting go of Larry. He bid him a Goodnight and went back to his piano. Larry left the room feeling satisified. He knew his older bro was on board and okay with his choice, but what about Lemmy himself?

Ludwig was thinking to himself how different they were all. He smiled and thought of how Himself, Lemmy, Larry, Morton, Iggy, Wendy, and Roy were all set apart and different, which what makes them all unique. He stretched out his claws and started to play the piano, as the night drifted off.

Larry was in the game room and was playing Super Koopa Bros. Wee Edition. He had the room to himself that night, which he liked sometimes. The game room had 3 different consoles, 300+ games to play, two large couches that accompanied all the koopalings + Bowser and Kamek, and board and card games on shelves, along with a non-cable Thowmp-Vision (TV) so they could watch "Bomb-Omb Boys" or "Master Star's Cooking Show" and other shows around the various kingdoms and lands.

Morton came into the room and layed on the couch next to him.

"Hey Larry." Morton looked at his younger brother.

"Hi Morton, whats up?" He said, pausing the game and looking at him.

"Are you gonna go with me, Wendy, and Roy to go shop?"

Larry kind of had a puzzled look on his face. He didnt think Lemmy was staying behind.

"What about Lemmy, Ludwig, and Iggy?" Morton looked away for a second.

"I dont know. I think they are going to an Arcade."

"Oh ok." Larry sighed. Morton was confused by his mood drop when he said that.

He left Larry alone in the dark room with his video game.


	6. A Beautiful Night

Chapter 6: A Beautiful Night

Lemmy was sitting outside on his mini-outlook porch of his room. He felt the cold breeze on his hair and face. It was a windy but calm night, and it was a full moon that night.

Lemmy was trying to ease his mind of a few things. One was if Larry liked the gift he drew for him and if he even noticed, maybe he did because he put it next to his shell. Maybe he didnt like? Plus, Larry was treating Lemmy very different, since yesterday.

Lemmy's mind was clouded with thoughts and more stress if he doesnt like him.

However, his mind was finally focused on the key thing. The Moon.

He had a clear view of it, in the faraway distance, between the hills. It illuminated the lava-mout castle and valleys with stars scattered. That didnt stop him from looking away, it was beautiful, gorgeous, and overall, mesmorizing.

Lemmy wanted to see the moon up close, that would make his life.

Out of the corner of his eye, the koopaling spotted a shooting star. (A Shooting Star! I wanna make a wish!) He thought.

He quickly put his hand down and wished and thought of what we wanted as he closed his eyes.

One thing was bothering Lemmy, it was the way Larry expressed himself to Lemmy for the past two days. He wished he could understand what was wrong that he did or why Larry was acting that way to him. He was more enthusiastic, and more supportive when he is around me, he also seems to be more happy and very embarrased when he's close or looking at Lemmy.

That was his wish.

The wind continued it's cold breeze and Lemmy shivered a bit.

"It's getting late..and c-chilly.." Lemmy yawned. "I'ma go back inside.." as he closed the porch doors and the curtains too.

Before Lemmy could take off his shell, he heard knocking on his door. He slide back his shell and ran to the door.

"Coming!" He said and opened the door.

When he opened it, he saw his brother Larry smiling shyly.

"Hey Larry!" Lemmy started up.

"Hey, I forgot earlier, but I wanna say Thank you. Thank you for the drawing. I loved it!" Larry complemented.

"Yeah no biggie.." Lemmy said, scratching his neck in a bit of a nervous gesture.

"Can I come in and chat if that's not too much to ask?" He asked. Lemmy shook his head and stood back to let Larry in while, he closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of Lemmy's bed whilst he walked back and sat next to him.

"What's the matter?"

Larry wanted to tell Lemmy his feelings and emotions right then and there, but he thought it might have been too much for him. He gulped and tensed up which, Lemmy was awkwardly eyeing him with a weird look.

"Listen Lemmy..." Larry trailed off. Lemmy's eyebrow lifted up, confused but interested into what he had to say.

"I-I..." Larry stuttered nervously and his cheeks getting slightly red.

"I Love...the way you play sports!" He said making Lemmy smile.

"Thanks! I love your personality." Then, Lemmy blushed slightly.

"I mean your tennis moves! They are awesome!" He said, ignoring Larry's shocked expression and red face. Did Lemmy mean to say that!? Larry was lost by that phrase.

Lemmy looked away and Larry took his claws, making him look up at him in a bit of surprise.

"Lemmy...do you love me?" He asked shyly. He didnt know if he was lying or not, he needed to know.

"...well..." he said.

"...I..do." he shamefully remarked looking at the ground. Larry was ecstatic. Lemmy was still looking down in fear and embarrassment. Larry was still with a faint smile and wanted to hug Lemmy with all his heart, but he heard crying.

It was coming from Lemmy.

"Lemmy. Why are you crying?" He asked, worried he broke him.

"Y-y-you...h-hate m-me..." he cried, tears falling to the carpet on the floor.

"What? No!"

"Y-y-yes you d-do! Y-you think I-I am weird for loving you!" he uttered with more pain in his voice.

Larry looked at him with sorrow and guilt. He didnt mean for Lemmy to feel that way to him, not towards his brother.

"Lemmy. I love you too!" He cried out, blushing even more.

Lemmy slowly looked up at him. "Y-you do?"

Larry sighed quietly and pulled his brother into a hug, patting his head.

"Lemmy. Ever since the day I made you smile, and I looked after you, I felt close to you. As your older brother, I wanted to be there for you since you were born. You always needed a ball, Iggy and I would create one for you always. You are so adorable, cute, nice, and overall innocent that I wanted to protect you. I will love you forever till our games end. And I will never leave you."

Larry still held a weeping Lem in his arms. He was developing tears in his eyes too and tried to wipe them away, but they kept flowing like a waterfall.

"L-Larry...I dont ever want to see you g-go too!" Lemmy weeped and still cryed in his older brother's arms. He felt comfort with him and he kept him warm while the lonely night dragged on.

He felt Larry stroking his rainbow hair with one claw to calm and soothe him, it was gentle and he loved it.

"I love you," Larry said peacefully.

"I love you too," Lemmy replied, feeling better and tears gone.

After a few minutes, both let go and looked each other in the eye. Larry looked at a rainbow clock on the wall seeing 10:57PM. He chuckled a bit.

"We were crying for centuries huh?" Larry laughed and so did Lemmy.

"Guess we did."

"I guess it's time we go sleep since we have a big day tomorrow."

"Aww.." Larry said sad, but chuckling,"your right though." He smiled.

Larry jumped off his bed and Lemmy threw himself in a craddled position on the middle of his bed. He grabbed the covers and threw them on Lem. Larry still remembered the time he saw Lemmy in the same position asleep, cute.

"Goodnight Lem-Lem!" He exclaimed as he got closer to Lemmy.

"Goodnight Lar-" and stopped when Larry pressed his lips onto Lemmy's softly.

Lemmy blushed like a ripe tomato and enjoyed every second of this kiss. So did Larry, he waited for this moment forever. He was so gentle and slow with Lemmy, and both of them cherished the moment. It was like time froze, and fireworks set off in the background for these two lovers.

Larry eventually let go and said his last 'goodnight' to Lemmy as he threw off his shell and put it in a cubby, while Larry walked to the door, turning off the lamp.

"Night!" he bid farewell, and closed the door. Lemmy went under his covers blushing still.

(I cant believe Larry loves me back..I wont ever leave him..he's too..charming and caring towards me) He smiled and layed his head on his pillow, dozing off.

As Larry walked to his room, Iggy spotted Larry coming from Lemmy's room.

"What were you doing Larry?" he asked in curiousity.

"Tucking in Lemmy." He replied and walked to his room without another word.

Iggy didnt fully believe his answer. He wanted to know.

"Hm...Ill ask Ludwig tomorrow.." he said to himself as a reminder.

Iggy wanted to know what was between to those two, afterall, they were a pact, used-to-be-pact. That was his plan. He didnt want to feel left out.


	7. Chain Chomp Trouble

Chapter 7: Chain-Chomp Trouble

It was another beautiful morning, minus Larry throwing his Bomb-Omb Alarm, across the room, or in an already a cranky mood. It was replaced from the normal sound it usually makes, with "Yoshi's Theme". A sweet, melodic, and overall soothing song for an alarm clock.

The blue-haired koopa yawned softly, clearly from a long, well rested slumber. He opened his eyes slowly and stretched out his arms and back. He sat there in his bed for a few seconds taking in the music, and finally reached over, turning off his alarm.

He yawned again thinking about what happened last night, then he remembered. He and Lemmy kissed and the thought of it made him blush a bit. Larry didnt need to forget it as it was the highlight of his week.

(Ah..it wasnt a dream. Awesome.) He thought happily.

Larry jumped out of his bed in his pajamas, ready to start the day.

As soon as he grabbed his shell from a box, he put his claw through it's armhole. Before he fit it over his head, he heard ,"Hi Larry!" which made him drop his shell on the floor in panic, making him run and hide in a corner. He was shaking and his heart was beating fast, then he turned around to see Lemmy coming out from under his bed.

Larry was utterly confused and still shaking, then he stopped when Lemmy held out his claw to pick him up. He grabbed his claw and got up with a scared expression.

"Scaredy cat!" Lemmy laughed.

"Were you there the whole time?" He said in an offended tone, but it was more of curiosity and annoyance mixed into one.

"Well for..about 2 hours I would say."

Larry was still a bit confused why and asked what was he even doing.

"I missed you so much, so I kind of decided to come and lie down under your bed. You snore by the way." He chuckled a bit.

"Oh.." He relaxed a bit.

"Yeah..Im sorry," Lemmy said nervously smiling. He backed up so Larry could have some room to walk around.

"Yeah I didnt mean to.." He shyly remarked. Larry, then, picked up Lemmy and rubbed his cheek against his softly with tender love.

Lemmy giggled a bit and laughed. "Heh. Stop! Your making me flattered." He laughed more. He loved the way Larry was playful with him, it was cute.

Larry, on the other hand, loved his laugh. It wasnt a creepy one you would hear in horror movies, it was more of a happy, playful laugh, the one a baby yoshi or koopa would make. He eventually stopped after another minute of snuggling his cheek and put his younger brother down. He was cute in his sky pattern pajamas, they were his thing, Lemmy loved patterns like stars on his ball, or stripes and repeating colors on his clothes, and his hair of course.

Speaking of that, he decided to rub his rainbow-like hair gently and Lemmy blushed even more, he enjoyed it more, probably more than the cheek snuggles. The way he did it was slow, and Lemmy nor Larry minded it, it was a gesture of playful nature, and the way you would pet an animal.

Larry chuckled and said ,"Alright well that's enough for today, we gotta get ready for the mall." With that, he stopped rubbing Lemmy's hair.

"Yeah, we should!" Lemmy said and ran out of his room smiling.

Larry smiled and shook his head, "Cute." and went back to putting on his shell without interruption.

Lemmy was skipping down the hallway at this point and accidentally ran into Iggy.

"Oh sorry!" Iggy said in his usual tone.

"Thats fine, but good morning Iggster!" Lemmy said. That was his nickname Lemmy made up, Iggster. Iggy didnt care, the nickname was cool anyway.

"Morning to you to Lem!" as he still stood in his way.

"Could you possibly move please? I need to get ready." He politely said.

"Sure..but could you tell me why were you in Larry's room?"

Lemmy sweat a bit at that moment and Iggy caught on. Iggy was a curious cat, he never stopped sneaking and trying to figure out everyone's secrets. Only then, he wasnt a loud mouth, however sometimes it would be too shocking that he HAD to tell King Dad or every other koopaling.

"N-nothing.." Lemmy assured and tryed to get by Iggy. That was a fail, as Iggy grabbed his arm and faced him towards him.

"Tell me Lemmy, please." Iggy said calmly, with a straight face. To Lemmy, it seemed like fear or intimidation.

Lemmy, however, managed to escape his grasp and ran to his room, shutting the door quickly behind him, just as Morton came out of his room, behind Iggy who was facing his back towards him.

"Hey Morton...have you noticed Lemmy and Larry have been acting...strange..lately?" Iggy said, not even seeing or noticing Morton, but sensing his presence.

"Eh, they are just doing their own thing." He shrugged and walked past Iggy to the living room.

(Meanwhile)

Kamek was ready to go to the mall with the koopalings while Bowser stayed home to take care of the Chain Chomps. The Troops were supposed to guard the Chain Chomps on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, however they took off to a vacation. He didnt have anything better to do anyway, he didnt want to kidnap Peach or terrorize Mario and the green guy either.

Kamek was fixing up one of the airships to go to the mall with and it seemed to be going well. He was just fixing up the motors with a few Hammer and Boomerang Bros.

"Alright, just pass me the booster." Kamek said.

"Here you go Master Kamek!" As a Hammer Bro tossed one to Kamek and he attacked it inside one of the motors. He used a wrench to screw it into place and it fit in like a puzzle piece.

"Great work Troops! Now go see if King Bowser needs help rallying up the wild ones!"

"Yes sir!" All 6 of the koopas said and left the room without stalling.

Kamek got up from under the ship and washed off his claws. He dried them off and walked back upstairs and heard someone stomping. He was confused until he heard a voice.

"Hey Oldie!" A voice echoed. Kamek quickly realized who it was as soon as he saw Roy come down to the dungeon towards him.

Kamek rolled his eyes and muttered ,"Ugh...its master roy."

"What is the matter Roy?" Kamek asked unenthusiastically.

"Is that ship ready or what?"

"Yes, I fixed up the motor and everything else is set." and with no 'thank you', Roy left.

Kamek rolled his eyes. "Would it kill anybody here to say Please or Thank You?" As he continued upstairs and went to the back quarters, where King Bowser was handling the 'pets' like thwomps, chain chomps, fireballs, piranha plants, etc.

He was giving Bones and playing fetch with some of the dog-like creatures.

"Hi Master Bowser!" He said.

"Oh hello Kamek, you are heading out?" He asked, getting up and heading to his assistant.

"Yes I am, I fixed up the ship and we are leaving right now. Just waiting on the koopalings." Kamek said proudly. He didnt want to let his King down.

"Well, good work Kamek. Thank you." He said and Kamek smiled.

(Finally, SOMEONE says Thank you around here..) he thought.

"No problem my lord.." He bowed and left. Bowser went back to his issues as one of the gates had a missing screw in it, which held a dark blue chomp in.

"Hmm...I need to find a screwdriver.." he muttered to himself and left for a few seconds to get one from the Lab.

There was a metal clank, and then thudding. As the chain chomp hopped down the hallway out of the mini pen, into the castle.

Roy walked into the main room of the castle, where the front entrance was, as Ludwig leaned on the wall, tapping his foot patiently with rhythym.

"Hey Nerd! Where is everyone?" He yelled.

"Getting ready, I dont know. Geeze, you need to chill Pinky." he said. Roy growled.

"Do you WANT to taste my fist?" He snickered.

Ludwig was about to roast him again but was interrupted by the sound of running and screaming.

He and Roy turned to see Iggy, Wendy, Morton, and Lemmy running towards them in fear. Ludwig and Roy were confused at first but then they saw what they were running from. They heard barking and thudding, and they looked to the side of their brothers and sister and saw what they knew was, a dark blue chain chomp.

It was shiny, a very navy blue color, hurling at the 6 of them. Roy stood in front of it and puffed up his chest in a tough way.

"Want a piece of me-" and the chain chomp ran him over, tossing him aside to the ground still coming towards the others.

They were trapped in a corner and it growled more, getting slowly more closer to them. Barking more veciously.

"Dont eat me! Im too young!" Lemmy cried in shock and fear.

"T-take Wendy! She's more delicious!" Iggy stuttered and pushed her in front of them. She then turned around as if she were possessed and gave Iggy a 'Ima murder you' look. It got closer and barked. They were gonna be it's soon-to-be-lunch.

"Hey Blue Face!" a voice yelled.

The chain chomp turned around and saw Larry with a casual white and dark blue stripe shirt, with his shell shined out for the mall, and his arms crossed.

"Come at me!" He yelled. He then whisteled for it, and the chain chomp ran towards him.

"Larry! Watch out!" Ludwig warned, scared his brother was gonna be a snack.

The chain chomp was hopping towards the brave koopa who still had his arms crossed with an intimidating look. He was ready for death, or so it seemed. It was like a bull running at its prey, it seemed to be Game Over for Larry.

However, they underestimated him as they closed their eyes.

"I cant watch!" Lemmy yelled, covering his eyes and facing down, scared his lover was going to die.

Larry, who wasnt even shaking one bit as it drew closer every second, held out his claw in front of it's path as if to tell it to 'Stop'. Surprisingly enough, the chain chomp stopped in front of his claw.

Then, he rubbed the creature's hard and smooth forehead, or head? Larry couldnt tell, but it didnt matter, the chain chomp barked happily at Larry. It was obedient and all he had to do was put his claw out.

The other koopalings finally opened their eyes and Lemmy looked back up slowly, uncovering his eyes to see the sight of Larry petting the chain chomp happily. They watched without a word, and Kamek came in the room when he heard them screaming. He didnt say a word either, they just watched.

"Bad boy! Go back to your pen. Dont attack brothers or sister!" He yelled at the dog like being, as it literally whined and hopped away, past Kamek back to the quarters.

"Larry." Iggy started.

"Hm?"

"That. was. Bold! You were so courageous right there! So awesome!" Iggy ran over and squeezed him in a hug.

"Teach me that one day!"

Larry laughed as Iggy let him go. "I am a pro huh? Maybe I'll teach you a thing or too sometime."

Lemmy was still standing in awe. Awe and Shock, that his brother just practically saved them and himself. Ludwig looked at Lemmy who was staring and had an idea of something to say.

He leaned over and whispered,"He's a keeper.." and Lemmy's face turned red.

He looked up at Ludwig who just shrugged and smiled.

"H-how do you know?" He asked in embarrasment.

"Larry told me. Dont worry, I wont say this to anyone~" As he pretended to zip up his lips and throw away an imaginary key.

Lemmy was still red. He wanted to be squashed by a thwomp.


	8. Lemmy's Confession

Chapter 8: Lemmy's Confession

The trip to the mall wasnt that bad, plus the clown car was the size of the living room, big and spacious. Lemmy was at one end of the car, while Larry was looking at him from afar and Iggy was next to him rambling about his failed experiments. Iggy was a sciency person and Larry nor Ludwig mined, Lemmy found it boring, Morton couldnt understand it, Wendy found it useless, and Roy just hated it cause it was too "nerdy" in his own words.

"And it exploded, leaving purple muck everywhere! It was eh...I thought it would be easy! But nope...just eh."

Iggy sighed. "Dont you feel like sometimes, there's more than meets the eye? Like, there is more to something in life that is good or bad or beautiful or precious."

Larry was still staring at Lemmy. He was distracted by his little boyfriend. (I wonder what's up...)

Iggy noticed when he looked at his brother and was a bit fed up and sad his brother wasn't paying attention.

"Larry, why are you ignoring me?" He said with a tone of sadness disguised as anger.

"Im not ignoring you...Im just..thinking about..things." Larry looked back at his brother.

"Like what? Lemmy?" He said quietly. Larry blushed and walked away. Iggy grew more suspicious.

"I didnt think the Fly Guy would block my way, and I tumbled over and lost!" Morton was telling Kamek about his time doing football.

Morton was a sportsy and very serious player in football. He was the 3rd oldest child and used to play with soccer balls, basketballs, any item for sports, even weights. Nowadays, he sits in his room listening to Death Metal and sometimes playing video games with his siblings. Larry never bothered Morton and neither did he. They only communicated when they were bored, met, or at dinner.

"Hey Kamek and Morton." Larry walked over, leaning over the rail of the clown car.

"Hi Master Larry," Kamek greeted and Morton uttered a 'hi'.

"Hey Kamek, could you go talk to Lemmy for me?" He didnt want to startle Lemmy if he was thinking or having alone time. Kamek looked at Lemmy, who was looking over the ship, quiet, lonely.

"Oh..okay then.." Kamek said and walked towards Lemmy away from the two.

"Why dont you talk to him?" Morton asked.

"Its...complicated." Which was an obvious bluff, the real reason, was if Lemmy was shaken from yesterday, he didnt want to disturb him.

Lemmy was looking over the rail, in peace and loneliness. (Larry's done so much for me...I have to pay him back) he thought. The clouds in the sky were a sight to see, fluffy, clean, maybe even soft, made from Lakitus.

"Hey Master Lemmy!" Kamek said, interrupting his thoughts, but he didnt get mad. He was dozing off anyway.

"Hi...Kamek.." he replied in a monotone way as if he was greeting his enemy.

"Are you alright?"

"..." Lemmy stopped. Was he actually gonna tell Kamek the truth or not...he didnt think so. But he wanted to vent cause he felt guilt for some reason.

"Im...not."

"Huh?"

"Im lost."

"Do you need advice?"

"Yes."

"What is it you seek?" The magikoopa said, standing next to Lemmy now, comfortable for a little chat with his master's son.

"Do you ever feel spoiled? Because you know someone does a lot for you, but you dont pay them back?" He went all out.

He wasnt sad, he was a bit guilty cause Larry looked after him and was there to comfort him, and even kissed him. He was supportive and played with him too. He felt bad because he hasnt done anything for him back.

"Well...I have many times...and maybe the opposite way for someone..." (Bowser). Kamek rolled his eyes at the thought.

There was some truth in his words.

"I would, from one koopa to another, spend time with them or give them a gift. Maybe even a date. Who's the special one?" Kamek nudged Lemmy with a smile. His face went a bit pale.

"No one, I wanted to ask. Thanks Kamek" He brushed it off and the color returned to his face.

"Well we are at the mall now so lets go," and with that, he left Lemmy to think some more.

"Hey.." Kamek said before leaving. And Lemmy turned around.

"You can always tell me your problems. I like giving out advice." He smiled and continued ahead.

He needed that advice. He looked up at Larry and smiled a bit, blushing. Larry looked and made eye contact and blushed slightly and waved. Lemmy waved back and went to one of the ends of the clown car.

Eventually, they set the clown car in an empty field spot. Other cars in the kingdom were very different and were made to accomodate Cheep Cheeps, Toads, Hoo-Hoos, Pirahna Plants, and other creatures. Ludwig, Lemmy, and Iggy were in their own arcade group and Roy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, and Kamek were in another.

Wendy stretched, after laying down from getting her tan, said ,"Awesome! Lets go boys!" As Roy and Morton sighed and headed to the doors with her and Kamek behind.

Larry looked back at the others and they were walking in a different direction. His eyes caught on to Lemmy's who looked away in...embarrassment? Shame? He couldnt tell. But they walked away and out of sight.

"Come on Larry!" Morton yelled holding the door for him.

Larry snapped back into reality from the stare with Lemmy and ran inside with the rest of them. He wanted to chillax for now and have some time for Lemmy to think to himself. That was inevitable to happen.


	9. The Mess

Chapter 9: The Mess

The mall was PACKED with creatures of all areas around the mushroom kingdom, yoshi's island, and the whole world pretty much. Boos, Dull Bones, Pokeys, Shy Guys, Bloopers, Bulky Bomb-Ombs, Toads and many others. The koopalings arent seen as "popular" more or less, they are just regular pedestrians.

Wendy and Roy were in front and wanted to go to the Beauty Shop or Sports Shack. Kamek stopped and waited for Larry who was slowing behind.

"Hey you doing alright?" Kamek asked.

"Yeah, oh wait! What did Lemmy say?" He perked up.

"He was saying how he feels guilt for someone doing alot for him, and they want to return the favor." Larry was confused at first, but brushed it off.

He wasn't spoiled, none of the 7 were spoiled, not even Roy. Speaking of which, they entered 'Flurrie's Beauts' and Wendy strolled inside, Roy following behind, unwillingly. Morton had a yo-yo and played with it, while leaning by a nearby podium.

"Hey Larry, Iggy wanted me to ask you if you and Lem are hiding something?" Morton said and Larry, sitting on a bench slouched, instantly sat up.

"N-no. We are fine!" He reassured Morton while rubbing his hair nervously. Morton wasn't a curious cat, he just didn't care for what happened around or to him. Roy would constantly call him "fat" but he didn't care. He liked his younger siblings, Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy because they were on good terms. Ludwig too, even though they never chat.

"Larry are you gay?" Morton abruptly asked, but in a quiet tone. Larry's eyes widened. Now a million things were on his mind at that moment. (Oh no..hes catching on!) he slightly blushed and looked down to avoid Morton's gaze at him. It was a stare of confusion.

(Why is he doing that..) he thought to himself. Larry was now being a worry for him and he didn't like that.

"Alright Im done~" Wendy came outside the fashion store with a new bowtie, necklace that was a heart but black, and a bag.

Roy also came out of the store and rolled his eyes.

"Okay miss pretty princess, let's go get me some new gear!" and speed-walked away whilst Wendy and Kamek ran after him to catch up. Larry walked first and Morton followed behind.

(Phew that was close...I just need to hold off for a little longer) Larry thought with a worried expression. He wondered how Lemmy and the others were holding up.

(Meanwhile)

Lemmy and Iggy were having a blast at the arcade. They were acing each game and winning around 25-300 tickets on every game and pretty much setting up a highscore on almost everygame they came to. Ludwig also had some fun too, he didnt join every game, he joined every 3/4 times and when he did, he would whip Lemmy and Iggy's shells at the game, Table hockey, whack-a-monty mole, bullet bill dodgeball, chain chomp skeeball, etc.

Lemmy and Iggy would say "Ludwig why arent you a gamer? You are so good at this" and Ludwig would smile shyly and shrug.

"It isnt my thing but im certainly good at it." and the three of them would chuckle. Ludwig did like spending time with his brothers, he was always cooped up in his room, listening, writing, or composing piano music, reading, and being a mellow koopa overall. Being the 4st youngest child, 2 years older than Iggy who is 13, he liked how energetic those two nerds were.

He learned to have some fun when he is around them, he loosens up, and he enjoys time not always being serious and such.

Eventually they got to another bigger table hockey game and Lemmy and Iggy were competing. Ludwig watched and slurped on his Lemonade whilst a small crowd of younger koopa-troopas and buzzy beetles watched this match with amazment.

Lemmy was winning at a score of 4-1 and Iggy was getting more competitive each time Lemmy scored as he laughed. Iggy may not be the gamer type as he mainly does experiments and sciency stuff Lemmy didnt understand at all,but when it came to video games or board games, he got competitive and had a blast.

Even if he was losing.

"Can you beat me Iggy? Bet ya cant!" Lemmy taunted.

"Oh yeah? Well you wont beat me sucker!" He laughed with him.

Lemmy was fast with his movements and would block every hockey disc Iggy hit towards him. His strategy was to usually bounce the puck off a wall and it would sometimes go in. Eventually, this was true as the puck got pushed to Iggy's side as he retaliated and Lemmy hit it diagnol and it squeezed thru Iggy's puck thingy and he won 5-1.

"Yay! I win!" and the machine turned off like usual. Iggy pulled him close and nudged his hair with his fist making Lemmy laugh in turn.

"Next time Lemmy, Ill beat you!" Iggy challenged, earning a smirk from Ludwig.

"Well as much as I would LOVE to see another round of Lemmy beat Iggy at table hockey, Lets go play some other games. I bet I can beat Iggy at Basketball!" He strode with pride.

"Oh really Luddy? Okay, lets go!" Iggy ran off.

"Im not Luddy.." he muttered and Lemmy overhead as he ran after him. Lemmy just walked and laughed.

(Ah those two are such dorks..) he thought.

He passed by a sign showing different high-ticketed prizes. However, one of the prizes caught his eye. One...was a huuge teddy bear, the size of King Dad. Lemmy was ecstatic.

"Man...I want it!" and looked at the ticket price. It was 30,000 Tickets! Lemmy's expression went from excitement to "why would you do this" expression. They didnt even have 10,000 tickets! How was he gonna get that many tickets in a day?

It looked so soft, so realistic, and cute, he just HAD to get it. He ran in the direction Iggy and Ludwig went to go play basketball. Eventually, he found them, and saw Iggy's jaw dropped and Ludwig standing near a pile of tickets being dispensed. Iggy got none but he didnt care, he saw Ludwig's pile.

Lemmy looked at the machine and the finishing score on Ludwig's was 371902 points, which converted into the tickets, it was 74380 tickets and it seemed to be around 1000 tickets at that moment. It dispensed at 10 tickets a second so it was gonna be a few minutes.

Lemmy was shocked and Iggy was super, super duper jealous.

"Who's the winner now?" Ludwig teased Iggy as he rolled his eyes, with his arms crossed.

"Ugh..you," Iggy muttered. Lemmy, however, couldnt stay at that moment, he had a plushie to get.

"Well Ima go play more games,bye!" and with that, Lemmy ran off.

"Hm that was strange but whatever," Ludwig shrugged. As the machine kept dispensing and dispensing.

(2 Hours Later)

It was about 4:57pm and it was evening, near sunset for the mushroom kingdom and the mall. Roy and Wendy had finished their shopping, going to more shops and such, getting new clothes for "fashion" as Wendy put it, headgear for Roy, for Morton some shaving cream and cap with a blue and black pattern, Kamek a polisher for his broom and wand, and Larry, just a blue and grey cap.

They stopped by the food court and got Larry a pretzel, Morton and Roy fries, Kamek a koopa tea, and Wendy a strawberry milkshake.

"Where are they? Those nerds were supposed to be here!" Roy spurted to break the silence.

"Yeah..." Larry answered.

"I wonder how Ludwig can deal with those two.." Wendy muttered.

"He's capable of anything," Morton replied, chomping on a fry quietly.

"Maybe he can teach you to lose some weight." Roy joked, making himself and Wendy chuckle.

Morton looked down, but Larry felt sympathetic and put his claw on his shoulder.

"You aren't fat. Be proud of who You are, just ignore them." Larry said with a straight face.

Morton smiled a little bit. "Thank you Larry. You're my favorite sibling here who makes me feel sane."

Larry shrugged. He would feel the same, except his heart is for another lover. They continued walking around and turned a corner to see Iggy and Ludwig walking towards them, with gift bags full of prizes in em, and Ludwig had a cannon-like object.

"Hm..where's Lemmy?" Larry immediately asked.

Kamek was puzzled. "Where is he you two?" Iggy and Ludwig speed-walked towards them and when they were close Iggy said,"Where's Lem? He isnt with you?"

"No sh-" Roy almost finished but Wendy hit him on the back of his head to shut him up.

"Wasn't he with you?" Morton asked.

"He was, but we were playing basketball and finished, and then he ran off." Ludwig explained.

"Well we can live without that pipsqueak." Roy intervined with a small laugh.

Larry had enough of Roy's attitude and sunk into his shell, and ram at Roy, knocking him over.

"What the heck's wrong with you!"Roy yelled.

Larry jumped out of his shell. "Don't ever call Lemmy a pip-squeak!"

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Hey Guys!" A familar voice yelled. It was Lemmy's.

Larry turned around to see Lemmy a few yards away with a gift-wrapped box. Larry's heart beat turned fast and he ran towards Lemmy.

"Lemmy!" Larry said as he ran.

Lemmy was more than happy and tried to run to him with his box in his hands, blushing.

"Larry!" He happily yelled.

Both of them continued to run, getting closer and closer to each other, Lemmy blushing and Larry like a puppy missing it's owner. They were getting very close until Larry didnt notice a "Caution:Wet Floor" sign. That caused him to instantly slip and knocking into Lemmy, dropping the box in the process.

Larry opened his eyes and found himself ontop of his lover, more or less, face to face with him, and Larry kissed Lemmy instinctly. They both blushed and looked each other in the eye. (His eyes...are like an ocean on a bright sunny..) Lemmy thought. (They are so shiny as pearls..) Larry also thought.

He let go of Lemmy and blushed even more.

"Was that intentional or.." Lemmy smiled but Larry didnt. He was looking in another direction.

Lemmy's smile faded. Larry then got off of him slowly, and before Lemmy could ask what's wrong, he looked at everyone else.

They kissed in front of Kamek, Iggy, Morton, Ludwig, Roy, and Wendy.


	10. Broken Trust

Chapter 10: Broken Trust

Needless to say, the trip back home was dead quiet except for the sound of the clown ship's motor. It was awkward and nobody wanted to break that. That made the tension in the air be enclosed.

Lemmy and Larry were standing at one of the clown car's sides next to each other looking from the viewpoint they had. Lemmy had his box, now busten up from Larry accidentally running into him earlier, and Larry felt bad for doing that. He lost himself, he didnt see Lemmy for a few hours so he felt happy to see his brother again. That was why he didnt see the puddle and caused this mishap.

Everyone was spread out apart from them and Iggy and Ludwig who were talking quietly on the port. Roy and Wendy were opposite from each other, looking away without eye contact, and Morton on his own staring at the clouds below. Kamek was still stirring the ship and didnt look at any of the koopalings. He was thinking about how their Dad was gonna react.

Larry was thinking about how much trouble and what was gonna happen. He knew Roy or Wendy would bicker to their Dad about them like the loud mouths they were. He was scared for the punishment.

He opened his mouth to say something to Lem, but he couldnt think about anything to say to him. It was even more awkward. He eyed Lem from his side view and Lem made eye contact and slightly smiled.

Larry then found the words. "I..Im sorry.." He started.

"Im sorry for embarrassing both of us back there...I didnt intend for that to happen. I was caught in the mome-" and Lemmy placed his other claw on Larry's chest.

He looked up in sorrow. "I accept your apology Larry. I understand it was an accident." He slightly smiled again and Larry felt better.

"I know you were trying to capture the moment...I do admit, I liked that kiss." Then he tilted his head and layed it on Larry's shoulder.

Larry had a tear in his eye. Not of sadness, but Joy. Happiness. Happiness because his younger brother was making him try to feel better and calm. He was supportive just like he was. He needed that.

"Whatever happens Lemmy.." he took his claw with both hands. "I will still love you.."

"Promise?" Lemmy started to tear up too with a faint smile.

"Promise!" Larry cried happily and pulled him into a warm hug. They embraced each other for the rest of the trip.

Eventually, they reached Bowser's Castle and set down the clown car in the garage part of the dungeon.

Ludwig was first off the ship and as soon as Iggy was jumping off, he grabbed him and pulled him into a corner.

"Dude..Iggy, why did you do that?" Ludwig whispered at him.

"Those two were gay this whole time?!" Iggy asked with confusion.

"Yes, obviously. Larry told me days ago."

Iggy's jaw dropped. "Why didnt anyone tell me!" He stomped his foot in anger.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "You are a loud mouth. Thats why." He said and left Iggy. He didnt need him to have another outburst today. Everyone else left and they were left behind.

"I find them to be a significant couple." Ludwig smiled to himself and walked away. Iggy was trying to catch up and heard that.

"Its weird though!" He yelled trying to catch his breath.

Lemmy and Larry were ahead of them and Lemmy was first up the stairs and heard chattering. He slowed down, bent down to not be spotted and peeked his head up to spy from the stairs. His eyes widened.

Roy and Wendy were talking to King Dad and it didnt seem good.

"So are you sure this happened?"

"Yeah Dad! They were embracing each other!"

"Yeah those twerps also hurt me!"

"Who cares about you getting shell shocked by Larry? Its about them kissing!" Wendy snapped.

"Enough! Ill handle this, just go to your rooms or whatever." King Bowser snapped at both of them.

Wendy snickered and Roy smiled secretly and left to a nearby corridor. King Bowser was now tapping his foot angerily.

"Lemmy why are you crouching down?" Larry said as he passed by Lemmy.

"Larry-"

"LARRY KOOPA!" King Dad roared.

Larry knew he was screwed and walked, shaking, to his father who was staring into his soul. Lemmy still watched distantly with fear and he was terrified for sure. When their Dad was angry, it was scary, very, very scary. He wasnt abusive, just intimidating.

(No Larry!) He thought to himself, hopelessly.

Larry stood in his dad's view with his head down. He was on the verge of a breakdown but tryed to remember Lemmy's advice. To calm down.

"Larry. Do you have something to tell me?" Bowser said sternly.

He gulped. "Dad there's noth-"

"Dont Lie To Me!" He yelled. King Dad didnt like being lied to at all. He did have a temper for such a thing. He was calm sometimes.

But now wasnt one of those times.

"I like..Lemmy." he fessed up with a voice crack. Lemmy whispered 'oh no' as he heard a single sniffle. Larry was like a deer in the headlights, quiet and looking forward to being dead.

Lem looked at his dad and he was facepalming with a grunt. He covered his eyes as if he did anything drastic, but Lem then noticed from a corner, Roy peeking, watching.

He was furious and clenched up his fists. Roy was getting a kick out of seeing Larry get yelled at.

"Son..you shouldnt be loving your own brother! And your love for a guy is bring shame to us!" He continued on and every 10 seconds, Larry's tears became more frequent. He didnt deserve this.

Lemmy wanted to squeeze Larry with all his love and strength, he needed it right now at the most. He was hating the sight of his dad yelling at his older brother.

"You and Lemmy shouldnt be together ever! Go to your room! Your grounded!" and with that, Larry ran to his room in complete tears.

King Dad sighed and put hus hand to his head.

"Damn Kids...Lemmy's getting punished too."

Lemmy stood up and had enough. He wanted to speak up.

"Where is he..." he muttered.

"Im right here!" Lemmy stood up with faint tears. He looked to his side and saw Roy was gone.

"Tell me why you love your brother! You bring shame to our-"

"Like anyone cares!" Lemmy spurted out.

"Our plans always fail! Always! We wont ever rule the kingdom or kidnap Peach! Why cant you you accept that Dad!"

King Bowser was now more furious at his son for yelling at him in such a way.

"I want to love Larry cause he is the only one who supports me, comforts me, cares for me, and is loving back! So what if I am gay?! I will be who I am! And if I love Larry? Thats my choice!" Lemmy was giving a speech of truth and he was right in everything he said.

"We dont even know our own Mom enough to know if we had actual parents or if we are adopted!" He shouted, which Bowser's eyes widened.

That last moment, he realized that what Lemmy said was true.

Lemmy stared at his dad for a few seconds with tears forming and finally ran to his room crying. Roy's door was open a bit and inside, he was eavesdropping. He was jawdropped. He didnt know Lemmy went all out on his father like that.

Iggy opened his door a bit and at that moment, he heard Lemmy crying and saw him shut his door. He had a sad look.

"Oh geez..." Iggy said to himself. "I wonder if he and Larry are okay.." and he walked to Ludwig's room.

"Hey Luddy! I need your help!" He knocked on the door. He heard footsteps.

Ludwig opened the door with a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lemmy and Larry.." he said.

"Oh buzz off! Let them be.." as he shut the door, but Iggy stuck his foot between the doorway to stop him from closing it.

"Wait! Could you go talk to Larry? Please? Ill go chat with Lemmy, okay?" Iggy explained.

"Hm...okay." Ludwig agreed and stepped outside, closed the door and knocked on Larry's.

"G-go A-away!" He cried.

"Larry, it's me Ludwig." He remarked. No Response. Ludwig walked in.

Iggy peeked inside Lem's room and he was buried under the cover.

"Lemmy..are you alright-"

"No! L-Leave me alone!" He yelled at him, making him startled.

He looked up from the covers and realized it was Iggy and muttered a 'sorry'. Iggy had a sad expression and closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed next to Lemmy.

"Lemmy, what happened?" Lemmy sniffled and then told Iggy what happened and felt sympathetic to him.

"Oh Lemmy...Im sorry that happened..." he pulled Lemmy into a sibling hug.

"I-I just dont know what will happen now!" and he looked up at Iggy. He was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Im scared what King Dad will do to us.." Lemmy answered. He dug himself deeper in Iggy's arms. Even if Larry wasnt here, he felt anyone's warmth would do now.

"Whatever happens you got me, Ludwig, and your ...boyfriend Larry." Iggy thought it sounded weird, but he had to get to used it.

Lemmy hugged tighter. "Im scared..." Iggy shushed him and stroked his hair the way Larry did.

"Dont be. We still accept you for who you are.." He let him go, and walked to the door.

"Iggster?" Lemmy called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for comforting me like Larry would." He smiled.

"Larry would do the same for you, I wanted to help. I dont like seeing you gloom."

He walked outside and Ludwig did too.

"How's Larry?" Iggy asked.

"Good, I cheered him up and stopped his crying. He needed 4 tissues but he is fine right now."

"L-Larry's good?" Then they turned to see Lemmy behind Iggy, who moved out of the way.

"Yeah.." Ludwig said.

"Great!" as he ran to his room.

Ludwig and Iggy just shrugged and laughed a bit, and walked in to see them hugging.

"Awww.." Iggy said. "If only I had a lover..." he muttered.

Ludwig watched in enjoyment. Larry took his advice quite well and he was pleased he helped out in this relationship.

Lemmy hugged Larry tighter with all his strength.

"I love you Lemmy! I wont let Dad split us apart." Larry cried.

"I love you too Larry! I will be with you forever like we promised." Lemmy said happily in return, while in Larry's arms.

Larry then, did what Lemmy liked. He rubbed his cheek against Lemmy's like before and he blushed accordingly. It tickled for Lemmy. They didnt care that Iggy or Ludwig watched. Iggy enjoyed their lovely moment and found it cute, Ludwig also didnt care, he found it interesting that two of the same gender can fall in love, he always heard of it, but never saw it happen.

They stopped nuzzling after a few more minutes and smiled at each other.

"So..now that you love turtles are done. Should we go see King Dad and tell him how we feel about Lemmy and Larry?" Ludwig stated.

"Aww do we have too.." Lemmy said and Larry chuckled a bit.

"We have to Lem-Lem...otherwise King Dad will kill us.." Larry said. Lemmy nodded.

They both gulped as Iggy and Ludwig left the room and waited for them to follow.

They were scared..but they were ready.


	11. Reflections

Chapter 11: Reflections

Bowser was lieing in his huge bed and was in deep thought. He was trying to process what Lemmy yelled at him. The window and door were closed and no lights were on, and it was silent. He felt at that moment he had to sit calmly and meditate like one of his elite troops said to when he felt in a situation if he could not relax.

He wasnt sad or mad, but lost in a daydream. (What would mom...say..)

Just then, Kamek knocked on the door.

"Master Bowser? Are you feeling alright?" No response from King Bowser for sure.

As much as Kamek as been sort of a parent to Bowser, they still give each other space ever since they first failed to capture Peach.

Kamek walked in quietly and left the door a bit open so he could see through the dark room. Bowser's room was in 2 parts. The door next door was his throne room so he could sit high and mighty there. This room was his bedroom of course, which was filled with just normal everyday things and a few plushies and blankets he had in his childhood and photos of things he and Kamek have done on vacation. Of course photos of his own 7 children too.

"Master Bowser..are you ok?" He crept closer to him. He was in his shell quiet, not moving. Usually this worried Kamek cause he knew something was up.

"M-master?" Kamek repeated.

"Yes Kamek?" replied Bowser with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Kamek thought in the back of his head it had to do with earlier and if Roy or Wendy said something about Lemmy and Larry.

"You okay? Why are you gloomy..Thats not like you." He asked carefully or he would set him off.

There was a pause. Now the tension in the room was tense.

"When you raised me.." King Bowser started. "did you find my mom?"

Kamek tried to answer, but couldnt find a good answer to respond back to. When Kamek first found Baby Bowser in an egg, he adopted him and looked after him. Eventually, when they found a tower in a creepy area, Yoshi had defeated them. After that, he took him to the moon for a little bit and he grew used to raising a turtle.

He took care of his Master. Kamek provided for him. Food, Toys, clothes, more specific, Koopa shells. Kamek was like the parent Bowser never had but didnt always treat him with respect. He was most loyal to him, their bond was something beautiful. Now that was put to the test.

There was a faint sniffle from his shell. "My own...two children..homosexual..such..a dissapointment.."

Kamek jumped on his bed, on the side where Bowser was facing in his shell and put his wand on another shelf.

"Master...maybe you should go apologize for yelling at them? Its not a big deal they are...gay..for each other.."

"But that is wrong! They are family. It is unacceptable."

Kamek didnt care for who liked who. They were the younger two and it was no different. They werent hurting themselves or anyone. But Bowser's excuse was useless.

"You yelled at your own two sons for having a relationship, but they are 9 and 11 years old for koopa's sake! Let them live.." and at that second, Bowser jumped out of his shell and grabbed Kamek by his cloth robe.

"Kamek...that makes us seem weak!"

"Well wouldnt your mom ,or whoever was your parent when you were born, be proud if their own son was a failure!?" and realized he yelled at his own master.

He expected to be killed in any second and closed his eyes to prepare. Nothing happened.

Kamek slowly opened his eyes in fear and Bowser was still staring at Kamek. His eyes relaxed and he put Kamek down softly. Bowser knew he was right. He needed to stop being so pushy and forceful to his own children. He was supposed to be a role model, but he isnt a good example of himself to be followed.

He tried so hard to conquer the mushroom kingdom about 100 times, and he would always fail. He had to accept it, he has tryed every plan in the book and failed.

"Your right Kamek..I..I'm sorry I got frustrated.." Bowser sighed.

Kamek laid a hand onto Bowser's shoulder, and he looked at him with sorrow.

"Go apologize to your sons. They might be willing to forgive you." and with that Bowser stretched and got up to the door.

"Thanks Kamek.." he turned around and smiled at him. He left the room and headed to the dining room.

Kamek was happy he could assist his master and give him some guidance and fell to the floor in relaxation and love.

Lemmy and Larry were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"What if he punishes us?" Lemmy worried.

Larry was sitting across from him. "I will apologize to him for us, dont worry. I dont want you to be taken away from me."

Lemmy smiled a bit. He needed that. Larry also smiled at his smile. He took his claw and nuzzled it with his cheek, causing Lemmy to blush intensely.

(Oh Larry...) Lemmy thought to himself. That was all the comfort he needed. From his boyfriend. After all, it was his idea to yell at his Dad about his feelings.

There was another moment of silence. "Lemmy.." Larry said.

Lemmy perked up after daydreaming for a bit. "Yeah?"

"Do you...wanna go on a date tomorrow? I-if you are up for it! Im not forcing you to.." he shyly asked.

Before Lemmy could speak, they heard loud footsteps and it wad King Dad walking to the kitchen from Kamek's Quarters. He appeared in the hallway shortly afterward with a look of 'lets get this done and dealt with'. He walked normally and sat in his usual big throne. About 2 seats away from both Lemmy and Larry equally since they were facing each other.

Bowser inhaled and exhaled. Lemmy and Larry were nervous. But they needed to calm down and hear out their Dad. Whatever happens next, Larry will be there for his brother and himself.

"I.. wanna apologize for snapping at you two.." and Lemmy loosened up a bit. Larry still stared for his next words with some concern, but relaxed he apologized.

"I...oh boy..", he muttered and stuttered. "I may..be pushy and always telling you to do things. Im sorry for that. Im hard on you two and Morton and Iggy because you guys should grow up to be successful and not what I am. A Failure."

Lemmy noted that his father took his words to heart. He did feel some guilt for screaming that though.

"Im hard on you guys besides Ludwig, Roy, and Wendy because they have matured or are pushovers like me." Bowser sighed and looked down at the shine of the ceiling lamp on the clear wooden dining table.

"I dont want you guys to screw up like I have as a father..it's..that I fail to capture Peach for control of the Mushroom Kingdom. We all fail together..and Im starting to realize Im the reason..why..we lose."

Both of the koopalings could hear their father holding back tears in his voice. It broke Lemmy's heart. Larry was relaxed and felt bad as well as Lemmy.

Bowser sniffled and started again,"Your...moms...would-"

"Wait..'moms'? So we are orphans!" Lemmy interrupted and King Bowser slowly nodded.

"Shush Lem..let him finish." Larry soothed him by taking his hand holding onto it softly. Lemmy nodded and looked back at their father.

"So..yes. You are orphans.." he finished.

Larry and Lemmy had their answer. So, they never knew their own mom or even if they had the same mother or not. It kind of made sense to Larry but Lemmy, it didnt really. He just thought depending on the age, it made someone an edgelord, drama queen, nerd, or metalhead as he saw his older brothers and sister.

"You were all little koopas, and I decided to adopt you all. Roy, Wendy, and Ludwig were born, while Roy was 4 years old already, Wendy 3, Ludwig 2, and the rest of you besides Lemmy, were in eggs." That made Lem confused.

"What about me?" Lemmy asked curiously.

"You...I found you in an egg, partially cracked, in a basket on my front door in our very old castle. Larry played with you when you were a baby koopa and he was like your older brother, to you anyway. By that time, Larry was 3 years old and you were about 8 months old." King Dad answered.

So Lemmy was the last to be adopted and left at a doorstep as a baby. That thought was dark and depressing, but Lemmy ignored it. He couldnt believe it. He was abandoned by his original parents or caretaker.

"Thats...why you are all different from each other with different aspects and qualities. Your biological mothers were all different."

(Lucky for Ludwig and Iggy, they got smart parents..heh) Larry thought with a slight chuckle.

Lemmy was calm with his questions being answered. Larry held his claw with a tight grip, he was waiting for his dad to say what they were all thinking.

That they were a gay couple.

King Dad eventually spoke up again. He gulped and inhaled, and exhaled like before. He needed to get his words right. Larry was now prepping for this moment.

"So...you two, are gay?" He hesitantly asked.

"Y-yeah..we are," Lemmy answered for both of them.

That hit King Dad like a thwomp, and he inhaled again. Larry looked at Lemmy with worry in his eyes, but he was okay. They both had each other's comfort, so they were all alright. Both of them waited patiently for their father to speak.

"That is...weird. But I will get used to it." Bowser said.

"Wait what?" Larry said.

"I..I was wrong about saying you two are weak. Im sorry for saying that being gay is bad and wrong. I know, I mess up a lot and I push you all sometimes too far. I really am s-sorry." He sighed again with trembling.

Larry was glad that his father accepted them.

"You two can love each other, I just..was not in the mood earlier. I am alright right now. If Roy or Wendy trouble you two, talk to me. I support you L-Lemmy and L-Larry Koopa." He smiled and let his tears flow.

He got up and hugged Larry. Lemmy got up and hugged both of them. They were all, besides Larry, crying and hugging each other. Both of them smiled.

"Th-Thanks D-dad.." Larry said. He wasnt on the verge of tears, but he was thankful that their father had apologized and didnt kill them like they thought.

Lemmy was nervous as heck and Larry wanted to stand up for him in case there was an argument. Luckily no argument or punishing happened, and thats all that matters. It was a great day for both of them.

Eventually, the 3 of them let go from the hug full of tears and emotion.

"Now go to your rooms..its getting late," and they looked at the clock. 12:43AM

"Your right Dad.." Lemmy said.

"Goodnight King Dad.." Larry also remarked and both of them gave a final goodnight hug and left the dining room. Both of them held hands and walked to their rooms.

King Bowser just watched with a smile.

"Goodnight.."

Both of the lovers strolled down the hallway slowly and happily. Their problems were resolved and their Dad had supported them. Larry held Lemmy's hand peacefully and he felt his heart beat fast. He never expected to hold Lemmy's hand in a loving way.

Eventually, the two of them made it to Lemmy's door. Lemmy let go of his hand and Larry thought (Awww..boo).

"Thank you Larry!" Lemmy burried himself in Larry's chest and he wrapped his arms around Lemmy's shell, avoiding the spiky parts of his shell of course.

"I had a good night...Thank you.." Lemmy said.

Larry smiled a bit with a blush.

"Lemmy. so thats a 'yes' to the date tomorrow?" He chuckled.

"Of course!" He rubbed his hair underneath Larry's chin.

(Adorable..) Larry blushed more. He picked up Lemmy and lifted him up so they were level-to-level.

"Woah! Haha!" Lemmy laughed, startled.

Larry had been through a lot that day. Facing a chain chomp, kissing in public, coming out to their Dad and whole family. Everything at that moment didnt matter to Larry anymore. He let it all go like he did earlier at the mall and kissed Lemmy on the mouth.

Lemmy was surprised at first, but he gave in and found Larry's kisses to be peaceful.

His passion to love Lemmy was far and wide. He swore his life for Lemmy to always be there for him. Lemmy, as red as a tomato, would and will love Larry forever till their games end and when they meet each other again. Both will never be separated from each other. Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

It felt like an eternity of them kissing and embracing, but both of them didnt care. They were loving each other and it was needed after the long day.

"I love you with all my heart Lemmy.." Larry cried for a moment.

"I love you more Larry! I love you with all my Life!" Lemmy retaliated in tears.

Soon enough, they both snapped back into reality and let go. Larry's hair was messed up and not spiky like usual, mainly covered by tears. Lemmy as well.

That night, is something both of them will remember. It is something that holds close to both of them. That something will be there forever.

Love is that thing.

The End ?

(if you want a bonus chapter, here is the goal: 1500 views & 5 favorites)

(but seriously Thank you all for reading this. I didnt think people would actually read this and like it. Thank you all. Even if this story isnt as popular as other stories out there, this is good enough for me that I at least have an audience :) Thank you. Maybe my next story will be something of fnaf..if u like that. if not, im sorry. comments and critiques are always welcome. thank you for reading Brotherly Love and see you next time :) -SlyGamer )


End file.
